The Right of Challenge
by chuckpc
Summary: Hinata's father arranges a marriage for her and she up set, so she turns to Naruto for help.
1. An Unexpected Visit

An Unexpected Visit

Naruto came home from training one after noon to find Hinata at his door crying. Naruto knew she loved him but because of her shyness he was surprised she would do something this bold. While she has lost some her shyness over the years she was a little some what shy around him.

"Come in," said Naruto as he opened the door.

Hinata came in and she looked around as Naruto shut the door. She blushed because she sometimes had fantasies about coming to Naruto's apartment.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Loosing herself in the moment Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and replied still crying, "Help meNaruto, you're my only hope. Please help me!"

What's wrong Hinata?" repeated Naruto.

"My father has arranged a marriage between me and Takeo Usagi," said Hinata still crying.

"I take it you don't like the idea," responded Naruto, "Who would? He was the biggest jerk in our class."

"Not only that," replied Hinata, "I L…"

She couldn't finish the sentence but only blushed. Naruto knew what she was saying.

Not only that," continued Naruto, "You love me. Is that why you came to me for help?"

"Yes!" said Hinata quietly blushing deeper, "I'm not sure what you can do about it though."

"Maybe Grandma Tsunade will know what we can do," answered Naruto.

* * *

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they told Tsunade the entire story.

"Sorry," said Tsunade, "There is nothing I can do to stop it. Hinata has to get married.

"Well thanks for nothing grand ma," responded Naruto.

"I didn't say that I can't help," said Tsunade, "Just that I personally can not do any thing to stop it. There is however something the two of you can do."

Both Naruto and Hinata sighed with relief.

"There is a little known and seldom used law that allows Hinata to challenge the marriage, continued Tsunade.

"Why have I never heard of it?" asked Hinata.

"You would not have been told," said Tsunade, "The only reason I know about it is that the last girl to invoke the Right of Challenge was my grand mother about 100 years ago. Girls aren't even told about any more. It's still on the books though. I checked out of curiosity one day."

"So what's this Right of Challenge?" asked Naruto.

"The Right of Challenge is an ancient tradition that was deigned to protect a girl. To exercise the Right of Challenge Hinata will have to invoke it at the engagement party. She then needs to choose a champion to fight the arranged groom for her. That is where you come in Naruto."

"I could beat Takeo in my sleep easily," responded Naruto, 'This will be a peace of cake."

"Before you go running into this, there are a couple of things you should know," declared Tsunade, "First of all it's a fight to the death. No rules, no referee, the two combatants just fight until one is dead or quits."

"Then there is a chance that I won't actually have to kill him," responded Naruto.

"Fortunately odds are you will not have to actually kill him," said Tsunade, "Most of the time the arranged groom declines the challenge and the champion wins by default. Even when there is a fight the loosing combatant is usually smart enough to quit before getting killed. Most deaths only occur because the loosing combatant doesn't see it coming."

"Well that helps," responded Naruto, "I don't think he's that dumb enough to force me to kill him."

"One thing," said Tsunade, "If you do this and you win, upon winning you will have to immediately marry Hinata.

"M… m... marry," responded Naruto, "I need to think about that."

"Is there any reason you would think," asked Tsunade, "That marrying Hinata is a bad idea?"

"Well no," replied Naruto, "She's pretty and a great cook. You don't see than often. I've just never gave any thought to it before."

Naruto thinks I'm pretty, thought Hinata.

"Why don't you two meet me here tomorrow after lunch, I'll send a messenger to get you." said Tsunade, "And one more thing this should kept a secret until Hinata makes the declaration at the party.

"Great," said Naruto, "See you then and I promise not to tell any one."

A vary nervous Naruto then walked out.

"D… do you thing he'll do it?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," responded Tsunade, "Because he hesitated. You've known Naruto for years, have you ever seen him hesitate about any thing."

"Well no," responded Hinata.

"Then you have your answer," finished Tsunade, "When Naruto is opposed to doing something he flat out says so. If he were really against marrying you he would have immediately rejected the idea but he did not. I think he just needs time for it to sink in and for him to get use to the idea. Remember the notion of marrying you was just dumped on him and not as a would he consider it some day way, but that he needs to fight a guy to the death and then marry you in two weeks. I think he's just in state of shock. He started out trying to help a fiend and now he's told that if he really wants to help he needs to marry that friend. It's a lot to take in"

"OK. But, I've seen the guest list," responded Hinata, "and neither Naruto nor any my friends are on it."

"No problem," replied Tsunade, "The girl has the right to have her fiends at both the engagement party and wedding. Just insist that they be added to list. If you father refuses it would give you the ability to cancel the engagement. Either way you win."

"Not really," commented Hinata blushing, "The way we're planning it I end up married to Naruto."

"One more thing you should know Hinata," said Tsunade, "If you two go ahead with this challenge the moment you become Naruto's wife you will no longer be in the Hyūga clan but you'll be in the Uzumaki clan. That means you'll no longer be the Hyūga clan heiress. That will automatically fall to your sister Hanabi.

"Let her have it," responded Hinata with surprising boldness, "Poverty with Naruto is better than wealth with Takeo Usagi."

To be continued.


	2. Naruto's Decision

Naruto's Decision

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's eating a bowl of ramen when Sakura walked up. To here surprise Naruto did not even seem to notice her. Tapping Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention she said "Is something bothering you, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry Sakura," responded Naruto, "I didn't notice you there."

"Well," asked Sakura, "Something has your attention, so what is it?"

"I can't tell you," answered Naruto, "I promised not to tell any one."

"Well maybe if you gave me just enough information that I can help," said Sakura, "but not enough to give it away."

"Well," responded Naruto, "I have friend who has asked for my help and I want to help them. But doing so will have consequences for me that I'm not sure I about."

_Who could that be?_ thought Sakura _who do we know that would come secretly to Naruto for help?_

"I suppose," said Sakura, "It depends up on how bad those consequences are and how important your friendship with this person is."

"It's not that the consequences are bad," answered Naruto, "In fact the main consequence has some definitely nice aspects to it. It's just that it will affect the rest of my life and it's hard to know what to do."

_Wait a second,_ thought Sakura_, I heard a rumor that Hinata's father has arranged a marriage for her to some jerk. So could she be the friend that needs help and could helping her require him to marry her himself? If so I need to encourage this._

"If that's all there is to it," said Sakura, "Then help h… your friend. I don't see a down side to it."

"Well," added Naruto, "I will have to do something that could end badly in the process."

"Well Naruto," said Sakura, "Then you just have to decide if your friend is worth the enduring hard part for. If the rest is not necessarily negative then embrace it. Your friendship with this person will definitely become closer for it."

_Boy will it ever be,_ thought Naruto as Sakura walked away.

* * *

That night at home Naruto pondered what was before him. He was getting use to idea of marrying Hinata. In fact the more Naruto thought about it the more he liked the thought marrying Hinata. He could think of no down side to being married to her.

_Let's see,_ thought Naruto, _Hinata is a terrific cook, and quite pretty too boot. Because she loves me, I know Hinata will do all she van to make me happy, so there is no down side to marrying her._

It was then that he realized marrying Hinata was not the problem but the possibility of having to harm or even kill Takeo, Yes he was a jerk but that did not mean that he deserved to die. That aspect of it bothered him.

* * *

The next morning the possibility of having to harm or even kill Takeo still bothered him. He had a possible alternative so he went to see Tsunade.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"I have question about a private matter from yester day," answered Naruto.

Tsunade closed the door to her office, and then asked, "What is it?"

"Why do Hinata and I have to go through with this challenge?" asked Naruto, "If winning the challenge means Hinata and I get married, then why can't we just run away and get married? I'm not afraid, I just don't wan to needlessly harm or kill Takeo Usagi."

"Unfortunately because this is an arranged marriage Hinata's father could get you two banished from Konoha," said Tsunade.

"Oh," responded Naruto, "It would have been easier to decide if we could have done that."

"So it's not marrying Hinata that you have a problem with," said Tsunade, "But harming Takeo Usagi."

"When you first mentioned it, I was shocked," said Naruto, "Hinata's actually quite a prize, she's both a great cook and pretty as well. I don't know many girls like that for example Sakura's pretty but her cooking makes better weapons than food."

"Don't let Sakura hear that," said Tsunade, "You may live to see the engagement party."

"I all most didn't make it when I told her that," responded Naruto/

Tsunade laughed.

"I want protect Hinata," continued Naruto. "But Takeo is probably being forced into this marriage as much as Hinata is and I don't want to have to kill him for that."

"Sound's like you're falling in love with Hinata," responded Tsunade.

Naruto blushed at the thought.

"Well just remember," continued Tsunade, "Most likely you won't have to actually kill him. If Takeo does not really want to marry Hinata then the Right of Challenge gives him an easy out as well. He has the right to refuse the challenge and forfeit Hinata to you with out loss of honor so that only increases the odds that you will not have to fight him. Other than that you just have to decide if Hinata worth taking that risk for."

* * *

Naruto wandered around Konoha for a bit before he returned to his apartment. When he did he knew he had to make a choice.

"Is Hinata worth taking the risk of killing Takeo for?" said Naruto to himself.

"She's a great cook and quite pretty as well," continued Naruto, and I know she loves me and would do every thing to make me happy and well fed."

Naruto thought about Hinata for while and as he did he realized that there was something in him that had made him some what protective of Hinata when she needed it. True she is a capable ninja and able to defend herself quite well but when he was around her he always felt the need to protect her.

"Hinata would be miserable married to Takeo." said Naruto to himself, "I can stop it and I have to stop it even if Takeo forces me to kill him to do it, because Hinata **is** worth it and more"

It was then that Naruto realized that he actually loved Hinata, it was often hidden deep down but he now knew he loved her and had to protect her from the misery of this arranged marriage.

"I can't believe that jerk will force me to kill him," said Naruto out loud to himself. I'll just have to make sure he has chance to quit, but if gives me no other choice I'll have to do it."

It was about that time the messenger from Tsunade came to get him.

* * *

When Naruto, arrived at the Hokage's office, Hinata was already there with a look of anticipation.

"I'll do it!" said Naruto, "I just hope that jerk isn't dumb enough to force me to kill him."

Hinata turned red and smiled ear to ear.

"Hinata, you have my word that I'll be your champion, believe it," continued Naruto, "To show you I really mean it I have something for you."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata, she stood there red and in shock for several minutes.

When Hinata finally snapped out of it Tsunade said, "Remember you two should try not to get together until the engagement party. If you accidentally run into each other act casual but you don't saying thing about the challenge."

"Well I'll be training until then," responded Naruto, "So as long as Hinata stays clear of the training field, there should be no problem."

"At the opening of the engagement party the bride to be gives a greeting to the guests," continued Tsunade, "However Hinata, instead of the expected greeting, you simply say 'I want to invoke the Right of Challenge.' After that you will be asked to name you champion at which point you name Naruto as you champion."

"I got it," responded Hinata.

"Naruto you will then be asked if you will accept being Hinata at which point you say 'yes.' Takeo Usagi will then be asked if he accepts the challenge if as expected he does not accept then the engagement party becomes yours and Hinata's wedding. If Takeo is actually dumb enough to accept the challenge then fight is taken to a convenient location probably the stadium."

"Well, I just hope I don't have to actually kill him," said Naruto, "I really don't want to do that."

"Well, I'd say he's smart enough to refuse the challenge," responded Tsunade.

At this point Hinata pulled out an envelop and bowed holding it out to Naruto.

"Take this Naruto," said Hinata blushing, "but don't open it until you get home."

"OK," responded Naruto, "I love you, Hinata."

Naruto then left the Hokage's office but it was about 15 minutes before Hinata was able to do so. She just softly said "Naruto loves me!"


	3. Preparing for the Big Day

Preparing for the Big Day.

When Naruto got to his apartment, he opened the envelope Hinata had given him. In it he found a letter and a picture of Hinata in a kimono. The letter read as follow:

Dearest Naruto,

Thank you for being willing to help me. The fact that it means that I will soon become your wife only makes me even happier. I promise that I will do all I can to make you happy my champion.

The enclosed picture is of me wearing the kimono that I will be wearing at the engagement party. I am giving it to you in hope that it will help motivate your training by helping you remember why you doing it. As I write this I am turning red at the realization that if all goes well that this kimono will be my wedding dress.

Thanks again for every thing you are doing.

All my love

Hinata

The only thing Naruto said when he looked at picture was, "WOW!"

He began training immediately.

* * *

The next mourning Naruto went out to the training field while he practiced all of his techniques he specifically practiced precision because he wanted to be able to come extremity close to harming or killing Takeo with out actually doing so.

Specifically he worked on being able use a Rasengan to take only a thin layer of bark off of tree. The goal here as to be able to make sure Takeo knew it was quit or die.

* * *

Yumi Hyūga was Hinata's cousin and the Hyūga heiress' closest friend within her family. Because of the two girls closeness Hinata had selected Yumi as her assistant in her wedding preparations. Yumi was usual for a Hyūga first she lacked Byakugan and second she never took ninja training and as result she was not given the curse mark of branch house members. This was reason Hinata; who hated that mark; felt she could confide in Yumi. They were however close enough that Yumi noticed a difference in Hinata's attitude after Naruto has agreed to be her champion in the Right of Challenge.

"Hinata, you sure seem happy today," said Yumi, "I haven't seen you at all happy since your father told you about arranging a marriage between you and Takeo."

Hinata said nothing.

"In fact," continued Yumi, "If I did not know better, I would think that you some how are scheming to turn this into a marriage between you and Naruto."

Hinata blushed.

"Wait a second," finished Yumi, "Your blushing suggests I just got it right, you are some how are scheming to turn this into a marriage between you and Naruto. Aren't you?"

"I can't tell you," responded Hinata.

"Don't worry," said Yumi, "Your secret is safe with me. I want to see you marry Naruto so I won't do anything to ruin it."

* * *

A few days later Naruto received his official invitation to the engagement party. It was delivered to him in person by Yumi to make sure he got it. Enclosed was a latter from Hinata.

Dearest Naruto,

My cousin Yumi (the girl delivered your invitation) has fingered out to some degree what is going on but we can trust her. If I need to get in touch with you over I will send her.

I can't believe that this all comes to a head in just nine day. The thought of becoming your wife has me so excited that I can't contain it.

Thanks again for every thing you are doing.

All my love

Hinata

P.S. don't forget to bring your invitation to the party, since you can't get in with out it.

Yumi was clearly waiting for a reply so Naruto wrote sort response and gave it to Yumi.

* * *

When Yumi latter privately gave Hinata Naruto's letter she opened it with anticipation.

Hinata,

I have promised that I will be you champion in the Right of Challenge and I be assured that I will keep my word. If you have any doubts over the next few days keep in mind that I have never broken a promise to you.

The fact that you will be having you as my wife after this is over is proving a great source of motivation in my training.

Love

Naruto

Hinata placed the letter in its envelop and hid it. She was not disappointed that it was not more romantic though that would have been nice, but she also knew Naruto well enough to that he was never one for flowery words.

* * *

About four days before the engagement party Yumi delivered a message to Naruto asking him to send a shadow clone to meet Hinata's shadow clone at an empty building owned by the Hyūga. The message tolled him to have his shadow clone come in disguise, with code words that they could use to identify each other.

When Naruto's shadow clone arrived at the empty building, Hinata's shadow clone was surprised to see an amphomorphic pink elephant.

The pink elephant said "What are you doing here sensei Kakashi? Well I was supposed to say, 'I am the fox.'"

Hinata's shadow clone, disguised as Kakashi, said "I am the fox hunter."

The both dropped their disguised and Hinata's shadow clone said, "What's with the pink elephant disguise."

Naruto's shadow clone said, "Well no one would ever admit seeing a pink elephant, thought the drunk I came across thought I was late."

Hinata's shadow clone laughed.

"I just needed to see you," said Hinata's shadow clone, "It will help me get through the last through the last few days and give me the strength I need."

"Well," Naruto's shadow clone said, "It will help me as well."

The two shadow clones kissed before disappearing.

At this point both Naruto and Hinata laid on their bed's smiling.

* * *

The day before the engagement party Naruto finished training. At full power he managed repeatedly strip off a vary thin layer of bark. It was then that he knew he was ready. He knew he could scare Takeo into quitting so he did not have to kill him. If Takeo was dumb enough to force Naruto to go beyond that point and actually kill him then that would be Takeo's fault.

Naruto stopped by Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen. While he was eating Sakura walked up and taped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"So I tomorrow is the big day," said Sakura trying to get information.

"Big day for what?" asked Naruto.

"It's the day, you are going to do what ever you are planning to do to save Hinata from marrying Takeo," said Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" ask Naruto.

"Two weeks ago you where here pondering helping a friend in trouble, said Sakura, "and Hinata is the only friend you have in village that fits what you said. Mean while you have been training like you are getting ready for a big fight ever since. The wedding would be to far off for such rigorous training so you must planning something for tomorrow at the engagement party."

"You are letting you imagination runaway with you," responded Naruto, "What do think I going to do grab Hinata out from the party and run away with her with the entire Hyūga chasing us down."

"Maybe not but you two have some plan cooking I just know it," said Sakura, "But don't worry I won't get in the way."

Sakura left laughing.

After Naruto finished eating he went home. He found it hard to sleep, what was happening tomorrow and who he was helping where heavy on his mind. When he finally fell asleep he dreamed of Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was looking a little down when Yumi walked in.

"What bothering you?" asked Yumi, you should be thrilled that this will all be over by this time tomorrow and you and Naruto will be married."

"Am I doing the right thing?" responded Hinata.

"Why do you ask such a question," answered Yumi.

"Does Naruto really love me," asked Hinata, "Or is he just being a good friend."

"Even if he's doing it out of friendship," answered Yumi, "He cares enough about you to commit himself to you for life the save you from marrying Takeo. That speaks volumes."

"But can I make him happy?" asked Hinata.

"Given how much Naruto likes to eat, and how good of a cook you are," said Yumi, "You'll make him happier than a cat in a cat nip patch."

That helped Hinata a lot she went to bed thinking of Naruto and smiling all night.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. The Party

The Party

When Naruto got to the engagement party he found that he had forgotten his invitation. However Yumi was the one checking the invitations, Hinata had arranged this so as to leaving nothing to chance about Naruto getting in.

"Your invitation please?" asked Yumi.

"Well," replied Naruto, "I seem to have forgotten it.:

"Go on in," said Yumi with a wink, "I know you were invited. The bride's announcement will be in a few minutes."

Naruto was amused by the fact that she Yumi had referred to Hinata as the bride rather than bride to be.

The guard standing by Yumi to handle any one foolish enough to crash the engagement party said, "Why did you let him in without an invitation?"

"Because I know he was invited," answered Yumi, "Not only is his a personal friend of lady Hinata but I personally gave him his invitation. Besides do you really want to take on the guy who defeated pain?"

"Good point," responded the guard.

Every one at the party was wearing kimonos and Naruto did not have to wait long before encountering Sakura.

"So when's the big moment Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto said nothing.

It was at this point that Hiashi Hyūga got up to welcome the guests.

"Thank you for coming," said Hiashi, "I am pleased to announce the engagement between my daughter Hinata and Takeo Usagi. Hinata will be out momentarily to greet you all."

Moments later Hinata come in wearing the kimono she was wearing in the picture she had given Naruto. He was fighting hard to avoid showing any interest in how nice she looked.

"I would like to," started Hinata pausing to get up her courage, "exercise the Right of Challenge."

For a moment you could have heard a pin drop as everyone in room except Naruto, Yumi, and Tsunade were in a state of shock. Yumi was in the back so Sakura did not see her but she took note of the total lack of any hint of surprise from Naruto and Tsunade.

"What the # #% is going on here?" demanded Hiashi.

"There is a little known and seldom used law that gives a girl being force into an arranged marriage to challenge the wedding," responded Tsunade, "As long as she has a guy who will be her champion for the combat. If her champion is victorious the girl and her champion are immediately married"

Hiashi looked at his family's lawyer as if he were about to ask an obvious question.

"It's true," said the lawyer. "It is still on the books even though it has not been used in 100 years."

"103," responded Tsunade, "My grandmother was the last girl to exercise the Right of Challenge before to night."

* * *

Mean while Sakura said to Naruto, "Ha, I knew you were involved with some scheme to get Hinata out of this wedding. Some how I 'm not surmised that sensei Tsunade is in on it too."

"What ever gave you the idea we had anything to do with this?" asked Naruto.

"Easy," responded Sakura, "you were the only two I saw that where not surprised by Hinata announcement."

* * *

"Well Tsunade," said Hiashi, "Since you seem to be the expert here what's next."

"As Hokage," said Tsunade, "It's my job to officiate the challenge."

"Well," responded Hiashi, "Get on with it."

"Hinata," said Tsunade, "Are you prepared to name your champion and if he is victorious to immediately take him as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes," responded Hinata with unusual boldness, "I am."

"Then name you champion," said Tsunade.

"I choose Naruto Uzumaki as my champion!" declared Hinata."

* * *

"That proves I was right," said Sakura.

"Ok, you were right," responded Naruto, "I can't talk now, I'm up next."

* * *

"Is Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Tsunade.

"You know I am," declared Naruto stepping forward.

"Have you been informed of the conditions of the challenge?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes," responded Naruto holding back the urge to reminded the Hokage that she had personally told him.

"Then do you Naruto Uzumaki agree to be Hinata Hyūga's champion," asked Tsunade, "and if you are victorious to immediately take her as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I sure do," replied Naruto, "Believe it."

"Takeo Usagi, do you accept the challenge?" asked Tsunade, "Before answering you should know a few things about the nature the challenge. First all refusing the challenge means that the champion wins by default and this engagement party becomes Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. Second there is no shame or dishonor associated with refusing the challenge since you are simply saying that you don't think the girl is worth fighting for.

Finally the challenge is a fight to the death between the champion and the arranged groom in this case you and Naruto."

Takeo swallowed hard.

"The fight continues until one of you is dead or quits," finished Tsunade.

Takeo's father pulled him aside.

"You know how important this marriage is to our family," said Hiroki Usagi.

"I know father," responded Takeo, "Naruto's the jinchūriki of the 9 tail fox, he'll kill me easily. Hinata's good looking and all but not worth dieing over."

"Well," responded Hiroki, "If you refuse the challenge don't both coming home. Besides despite all his power Naruto hates killing, you should be able to bluff him is the quitting to avoid killing you."

Takeo then turned to Tsunade and said "I accept."

"So where can we have the challenge?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi answered, "We have a small fighting arena with seats used for family exhibitions on holidays it should do."

"Ok," responded Tsunade, "Let's go."

To be continued.


	5. The Fight

The Fight

The ring was about 10 feet across making it just big enough for two combatants to have room to fight. In the honored seats sat Hiashi, Hinata, Tsunade and Takeo's father and mother. In the ring were Naruto and Takeo.

Tsunade stood and declared, "This fight is of the hand in marriage of Hinata Hyūga. The fight will continue until one of you is dead or quits. BEGIN!"

Naruto and Takeo stood facing each other.

"Why are you doing this!" asked Naruto, "You've never given even the smallest hint of even liking Hinata. You even one of the bullies I protected her from when we were kids. You could have refused the challenge, and yet you have knowing placed yourself in the situation where I may have to kill you.

"You don't get it do you?" said Takeo, "The Hyūga are the wealthiest family in Konoha. Marrying Hinata is the way to that wealth. Besides I don't think you will kill me. True you can kill me but you don't want to. Well you have two choices quit or kill me."

"You are a fool then," responded Naruto, "If the choice is to quit or kill you, then I'll kill you."

"I don't believe it," said Takeo, "It's not like you."

"I've killed before," said Naruto, "and guys that could have turned you into a blood stain without breaking a sweat."

"They were enemies of Konoha," responded Takeo, "It's not like you to kill a loyal resident of Konoha."

"In defense of my friends you bet I would," said Naruto, "For Hinata I'd kill Tsunade herself if I had too."

With that Naruto and Takeo headed for each other fist ready for action. Naruto landed his fist solidly in Takeo's face while blocking Takeo fist with his other hand.

"Try this on for size," said Takeo doing a double shadow clone.

"Cone on," said Naruto, "Is that the best you can do?"

Naruto then produced 20 shadow clones almost filling ring. Naruto's shadow clones made short work of Takeo and gave him a bit of a pummeling before being recalled.

Naruto stood there with so much as a drop of sweat on him looking at a bruised and bleeding Takeo.

"I could have killed you right then and there," said Naruto, "But I want to give you another chance to quit."

"I knew you didn't have the nerve to finish the job," responded Takeo. "The only way you'll avoid killing me is to quit and I know you won't kill me."

"That does it," declared Naruto, "I did not want to resort to this but now your going to see what you are really up against."

"Give me your worst," declared Takeo, "No matter what tricks you have up you sleeve, you won't kill me and you will have to quit to keep from doing so."

Naruto then powered up with the nine tails' chakra acquiring what looked like a yellow flame around him.

Takeo had never seen Naruto like this before and he was starting to get nervous.

Meanwhile Hinata started clapping have not only seen Naruto powered up with the nine tails' chakra before but she had seen some of what he could do with it. This told Hinata that Naruto was getting serious.

Sakura though much further back applauded as well realizing that this fight was about to get interesting. Tsunade held back her own excitement just showing a smile at the realization that Naruto was not going to keep this going much longer.

Naruto powered up a Rasengan to about the size of a basket ball and started towards Takeo who was getting more nervous with each step.

Naruto got right up Takeo and used the nine tails' chakra to pull Takeo's legs out from underneath him and then pinned him to the ground with the Rasengan just millimeters from Takeo's nose.

"I am going to give you to the count of ten to quit" declared Naruto, "Or I am pushing this Rasengan right through your head. No joke, no games, just a choice you quit or at the count of ten you die.

1…

2…

Takeo was starting to really think he was about to die.

3…

4…

5…

At this point Takeo felt his pants go wet and mushy at the same time.

6…

7…

8…

9…

To be continued


	6. The fight ends

The Right of Challenge

The fight ends

Naruto then powered up with the nine tails' chakra acquiring what looked like a yellow flame around him.

Takeo had never seen Naruto like this before and he was starting to get nervous.

Meanwhile Hinata started clapping have not only seen Naruto powered up with the nine tails' chakra before but she had seen some of what he could do with it. This told Hinata that Naruto was getting serious.

Sakura though much further back applauded as well realizing that this fight was about to get interesting. Tsunade held back her own excitement just showing a smile at the realization that Naruto was not going to keep this going much longer.

Naruto powered up a Rasengan to about the size of a basket ball and started towards Takeo who was getting more nervous with each step.

Naruto got right up Takeo and used the nine tails' chakra to pull Takeo's legs out from underneath him and then pinned him to the ground with the Rasengan just millimeters from Takeo's nose.

"I am going to give you to the count of ten to quit" declared Naruto, "Or I am pushing this Rasengan right through your head. No joke, no games, just a choice you quit or at the count of ten you die.

1…

2…

Takeo was starting to really think he was about to die.

3…

4…

5…

At this point Takeo felt his pants go wet and mushy at the same time.

6…

7…

8…

9…

"OK," said Takeo quaking in fear, "I quit."

"Say that louder," responded Naruto, "So every one can hear you."

"I QUIT!" shouted Takeo crying like a baby "JUST DON'T KILL ME! I WANT MY MOMY!"

Tsunade stood up and declared with a smile, "Takeo officially quits, I declare Naruto Uzumaki the winner.

With that Hinata hopped down into the ring and ran over to Naruto and to every one's surprise gave him a very passionate kiss.

"WOW!" said Naruto "You're normally too shy to do something like that."

"You just nearly killed a guy to for me," said Hinata "Besides in a few minutes I'll be your wife what have do I left to be shy about?"

They made their way to the honored seats as Takeo's mother was heading his way.

When they got to the seats a priest was present cam forward and said, "By virtue of the vows of this challenge, by power vested in me, I pronounce you Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga husband and wife. Naruto you may now kiss your bride.

Naruto then gave Hinata a long passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end. When the finally came up for air the priest continued, "I present unto you Mr and Mrs Naruto Uzumaki.

"You do know Hinata," said Hiashi, "That you just lost your inherence."

"I don't care," responded an emboldened Hinata, "I would rather live in poverty with Naruto than wealth with any one else."

"Fortunately, that won't be necessary" interrupted Tsunade, "Naruto, when your parents died the third Hokage put the fourth Hokage's estate into trust to be given you on your wedding day. Also Jiraiya had named you his only heir. When he died I place his estate into the same trust as your parent's estate. So today you get both inheritances. By the way Hiashi what is the approximate value of the Hyūga wealth?"

"Around 50 million," responded Hiashi, "Why?"

"Well," responded Tsunade, "The combined net worth of the fourth Hokage's and Jiraiya's estates are about 70 million. So congratulations Hinata, you just traded up."

To everyone's surprise Hiashi just laughed a little and said, "Ok, I know when I've been beaten. All I wanted was for Hinata to have a proper husband and if Naruto is the fourth Hokage's son and as wealthy as he now is then he is definitely a proper husband for my daughter. Besides based on that kiss you two will probably be giving a grand child before too long,"

This caused both Naruto and Hinata to blush.

"I just realized another benefit," continued Hiashi with chuckle, "Do you know how much I just saved on this wedding? Come on everyone we have a huge banquet inside just waiting to be eaten, so let's have a wedding reception for my daughter and new son in-law.

* * *

Once back inside the banquet hall Naruto and Hinata were seated at the head table.

Hiashi stood and announced. "We are here now to celebrate the some what unexpected wedding of My daughter Hinata to the son of the fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. That is it is some what unexpected to every one but them and most likely Hokage Tsunade. My they have a long and happy life together, and may they give me lots of grand children."

This caused both Naruto and Hinata to blush again.

Everyone then turned their attention to Naruto.

Hinata whispered in his ear, "You are supposed to respond with a short speech of you own."

Naruto stood and said somewhat nervously and trying to be formal, "I want thank Lord Hiashi…"

"Just call me dad," interrupted Hiashi with smile.

"I want to thank him," continued Naruto," for giving us this reception despite how the challenge and all. I also want to thank every one here for staying after the fight."

Naruto sat down and whispered to Hinata, How was that?"

"It was good," responded Hinata."

At this point the servants brought in the main course. Naruto was amazed because it was more food than he had ever seen at one time.

To his surprise Naruto was no particularly hungry. While the fight had made him a feel a little hungry, his thought were not on the food but on his bride.

After eating came a time of dancing, and Naruto and Hinata were expected to be the first to dance. Hinata was pleasantly surprised at how well Naruto was doing. He would not win any awards but at least he was not stepping on her feet.

After a while it came time for Naruto and Hinata to leave. She took a bouquet of followers from the table and as they left she through it. There was a scramble among the girls to catch it. Suddenly several girls including tenten and Ino went flying and when the dust cleared there stood Sakura holding the bouquet.

After leaving Naruto picked up Hinata and started carrying her to his; that is their apartment.

As they made their way Hinata said, "You know Naruto, I've often fantasized about you carrying me of to your apartment like this."

"What happens when we get there, "responded Naruto.

Hinata whispered something in Naruto ear.

Naruto suddenly picked up speed.

"Why are we going faster?" asked Hinata.

"I can't wait make the rest of your fantasy come true," answered Naruto with a smile.

Hinata simply turned red.

To be continued.

In the morning.


End file.
